Scorn
by Alcorion
Summary: I loved him, he broke my heart. Now he will pay. Onesided KylexCartman, a little CartmanxButters. Dark Slash, NonCon.
1. Kyle

A/N: Hi there, I'm testing the waters with this fic and I hope you all like it.

**WARNING:** This fic contains RAPE and reader discretion is advised.

Also, Kyle is very OOC in the second part of this and you will understand why.

Read the Author's Note at the end for more info on this work and a possible sequel.

* * *

I'm in love with Eric Cartman. Call me crazy or whatever, it's not like I never doubted my sanity before.

Everyone in South Park hated that fat bastard. I guess that's not really true since I've just said I love him right? Well I hate him just as much as I love him, and besides myself there is his mom and Butters. His mom I can understand, but Butters actually liking Cartman is really weird to me. The guy tortures him to no end, and still he stays by his side like a loyal dog.

I suppose that's because his parents always abused him, that's bound to mess with his sense of love and he probably thinks that the ones who love him the most are the ones who treat him the worst.

I guess I'm getting ahead of myself here. I probably should give a little background to this whole thing.

It all started back when I was 11 years old. That was the first time I realized I was a fag. Talk about a shocking revelation, I barely could sleep at night thanks to the fear I had of anyone finding out I was a freak. It took me a year to finally accept myself and coincidentally that was around the time I discovered my crush on Cartman.

We were fighting like we always did, but this time was one of the rare occasions where things got physical. I beat the shit out of him obviously and as I stood there above him, his face bloody and tears of pain threatening to fall I noticed I had a major boner. I don't have to say how freaked out I was at the time, so much as to turn and run as fast as I could to the nearest bathroom. There I looked myself in the mirror wishing my hard-on to go away and thinking what this all could mean.

Late that night as I was remembering the fight I got aroused once more and decided to relieve myself. And as I came the image running through my mind was of Cartman, beaten and bruised below me. I decided then I was turned on by our fights, and every time we yelled at each other I turned and walked as fast as I could to the bathroom so that I could get rid of the problem in my pants.

At 14 I got tired of keeping my secret and decided I should tell Stan about it. He was my best friend and if there was one person that could accept me for who I was and give me the support I needed it was him. He was shocked at first, but after a couple of days he told me he didn't care if I was gay or not and that he would always be my best friend. Sweet right? Well at least it would have been if that fatass Cartman hadn't found out about me. I still don't know how he did that, I trust Stan not to have mentioned it to anyone but still Cartman found out, and he made me pay for it.

He announced to the whole school how much of a faggot I was and how I loved to get it up my ass. It was the worst week of my life; everyone laughed and made fun of me. I didn't have a moment of peace at school and I was even beaten up for it by Craig and his friends. Stan of course stood by my side and protected me as best as he could. I told him I could take care of myself but he would have none of it. So I swallowed my pride and let him protect me.

After the first week things were a lot better, I was still laughed at but no one tried to beat me up anymore. I decided I should confront Cartman about his little stunt. He said it was just a joke and that he could care less if I was a pillow biter, which actually made me feel a little hope that one day we could be together. Either way I didn't forgive him, once again I got into a fight with him and as usual I won, and as usual I had a boner to show for my victory… sometimes I really hated myself.

This brings me to the present. I'm now 16 years old and I can't take it anymore. In all this years I never once saw Cartman with a girl. Even if no one in their right mind would date him, he really showed no interest whatsoever in the female gender. That got me thinking and I came to the conclusion that he was probably gay. I couldn't be sure of that but it was a big possibility, and if he was indeed gay I'm pretty sure I could convince him to go on a date with me.

It took me three weeks to get the courage to ask him out, and things didn't go as well as I thought.

"_Hey Cartman, I have to talk to you." I went to his house after class in order to tell him how I felt. And as I stood there outside of his door, he just looked at me like I had two heads and said:_

"_And what in the hell would you have to talk to me about Daywalker?" Jesus, it's been 7 years and he still calls me that, it really gets on my nerves. I couldn't let him get to me though, I had to stay calm or else the three weeks of preparation would have been in vain._

"_Look asshole, I just have to talk to you, so stop being an idiot and let me in already." So much for being calm._

"_Fine Jew, you have 5 minutes to tell me what you want or I'm kicking your ass out." He got back inside and left the door open so that I could follow him. As I entered he was already back on his couch watching TV and eating Cheesy Poofs. Goddamn fatass._

"_Could you pay attention to me instead of the TV fatso?" He grumbled something but turned the TV off nonetheless._

"_Fine, spill it." He was looking straight at me now and for a moment I hesitated. Was this really a good idea? He probably would make me pay for telling him this. Well it was too late now. I came all this way so I might as well do it._

"_You know I'm gay right?" He snorted at me._

"_Of course I know you're a fairy Kahl, I've known since I first met you."_

"_Well, what you don't know… is that I… l-like you." There I've said it. He looked at me with wide eyes and a confused expression._

"_What the fuck are you talking about Jew? Are you trying to pull my leg here? Cause if you are it's not fucking funny you bastard." _

"_No Cartman, I'm serious. I've liked you for awhile now. I only managed the courage to tell you today." And then, he started to laugh… a lot. I guess there were worse ways to break my heart. I just didn't expect it to hurt so damn much._

"_HAHAHAHAHA…. Look Kahl I…. HAHAHAHA." Son of a bitch, it was not that funny. I had enough of it._

"_SHUT YOUR MOUTH FATASS OR I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" At my outburst he actually managed to control himself. He was panting a little from all the laughing and I began to wonder what the hell I was still standing here for. He started to speak again._

"_Sorry Kahl, but you have to see the irony in this. I never thought you'd have a boner for me, hell I though you liked Stan." Stan? I never looked at Stan that way; he was like a brother to me. Just thinking of me and him together made me kinda sick._

"_Of course not you idiot, Stan is my friend and nothing else." He gave me a skeptical look but decided to drop the subject. What he said then made me feel better about my rejection._

"_Look Jew I've said it before, I don't care if you're a fag okay? But still I don't like you back. I'm not gay dude." Even though my heart was already in pieces, at least I could accept the fact that he rejected me because he's just not attracted to boys. It's a lot better than if he just thought I was ugly or something._

"_Right. Thanks I guess, thank you for being honest with me. I should probably be going now. I guess I'll see you at school." I went to the door and just as I was closing it behind me I heard him say:_

"_Don't need to thank me Jew."_

That was two weeks ago and I was still recovering. I cried a lot that night but things were starting to look up finally. I still loved him, but I was accepting the fact that we were not meant to be.

And that's when my life went to hell.

I was at my locker before the first class of the day when Kenny came up to talk to me. I closed my locker and turned to give him my full attention.

"Kyle you are not going to believe this." I rolled my eyes at him. Kenny loved a good gossip.

"What is it Ken?"

"The fatass is a fag man! He's actually a freaking queer dude!" What? Bullshit, Cartman's not gay damn it. I don't know where Kenny heard this nonsense but I was going to correct him.

"What? Ken please, Cartman is not a fag dude. Believe it or not he's straight." What he said next really took me by surprise.

"Tell that to Butters then. Those two weirdos are walking all around the school holding hands Kyle. It's the gayest thing I've seen since Mr. Slave." He's just trying to mess with me. There is no other explanation to this. Cartman told me himself he wasn't gay. This is all a big misunderstanding.

"Either way you can see it for yourself Kyle, it seems they are coming this way." And sure enough Butters and Cartman were coming this way, holding hands like a fucking couple. I couldn't believe my eyes. My heart was in my throat and I felt tears threatening to fall. I kept telling myself this was just a misunderstanding. It had to be.

Then what I feared happened. Cartman arrived at his locker and when he was about to part ways with Butters the little faggot actually kissed him! On the lips no less. And Cartman wasn't punching him like he should be doing… he… he actually kissed him back. This is not happening… this is a dream… it has to be.

I've had enough, just as Butters disappeared around the corner I went to Cartman, grabbed his arm and started to drag him out of the school. Class be damned.

"What the hell Jew? Where are you taking me?" I didn't bother to give him an answer until we were alone and outside. I looked at him and said:

"What the fuck are you doing Cartman? You're not gay so why are you fucking holding hands and kissing goddamn Butters?" He avoided my eyes. He actually fucking avoided my eyes as he told me the last thing I wanted to hear at the moment.

"Look Kyle it's… it's complicated alright? I didn't plan this. Butters was over at my house a couple of days ago and we were just playing some games and… well… next thing I know I'm kissing him and he's kissing me back. I don't know how that happened… honest… it just did."

"What about me asshole? Why the fuck would you pick Butters over me?" I was damn near crying right then. Nothing made sense… why was Cartman doing this to me?

"Kyle… I'm sorry. I told you I don't like you like that. Hell, I didn't know I liked Butters either but… kissing him just felt so right you know? It was such an amazing feeling and… well… now we are dating. I think I've found the person I was waiting all these years for." This is ridiculous. He can't be serious I mean…. Butters? Freaking Butters? That guy is just so boring and annoying and Cartman was supposed to hate him not date him! This is pretty fucked up right here.

"Cartman, please think about it. It's Butters dude! You hate his guts! He's dumb and emotionally retarded. You can't possibly like him!"

"Look, I don't care if it seems weird to everyone else. It feels right to me and that's what matters. I hope you can understand this Kyle. I'm sorry I was always such a jerk to you. I think I can finally move on y'know? Start over. Anyway we should go to class. See you later." And just like that he was gone.

That bastard. He lied to me; he actually lied to my fucking face while he was messing around with Butters behind my back! How could he betray me like this? I was the one he always fought with! I was his rival… his challenge… his motivation… just like he was mine… and now I'm nothing.

Something snapped inside me right then.

Just wait Eric Cartman. I will make you pay.

* * *

The next few days went by uneventfully. I wasn't really paying attention to my classes or to my friends and Stan was really worried about me because of it. I didn't really care about that. I didn't care about anything anymore besides my revenge.

It took me two days to figure out what I was going to do. And when I finally decided on my plan I had to jack off because the idea made me so fucking horny. I would have to be careful but it was something I really could do. And it would get my message across to that fat piece of shit.

It made me sick to watch those two. Butters seemed really happy. Poor bastard really has no idea how much of an asshole Cartman is. Cartman is trash, he is useless and a cancer to humanity. I was trash too now that he reduced me to his level but I didn't care.

No one in school made fun of Cartman or Butters like they made of me two years ago. That pissed me off. They were all afraid of Cartman since the Scott Tenorman incident. Bunch of faggots.

There they were. Sitting in lunch together. Butters feeding Cartman like he was some kind of invalid. It made me want to go there and break his little hand. Those two are such fags it makes me want to throw up. They kiss and hug as if they were a real couple. That's a laugh; those two are freaks that's what they are.

And Cartman was smiling like he didn't have a care in the world. That would change… tonight.

* * *

It was around six in the afternoon when I decided to make my move. I went to Cartman's house and noticed his car was gone. Lucky for me.

I hid in the bushes near his driveway. I knew his mom was AWOL for two weeks now so she wouldn't be a problem. With me I had a pocket knife, some duct tape, a rope and a baseball bat I got from Stan without him knowing.

I waited four hours until he came back. He was probably fucking that faggot boyfriend of his. How pitiful.

As he climbed out of his car and walked to his front door I quickly looked around, noticed we were alone and ran to him. He heard me and just as he was turning around to see who was coming I swung the bat with all my strength and hit him square on the back of his head. He was out. Time to move on with the plan.

I got him inside of his house and up to his room. I was fucking tired thanks to how fat he was. But I managed. I tied his hands to his bed, put some duct tape around his mouth so that he wouldn't scream when he woke up and relieved him of his clothes. There he was beneath me, completely naked and helpless. I was so fucking hard it hurt. But I couldn't do anything yet. He had to be awake for this. He had to witness all I did to him, it was the only way for him to learn his lesson.

While I waited I decided to get naked as well. It would increase his shock when he woke up. Though I felt a little stupid standing there with a huge boner. As I looked around the room I spotted a couple of framed pictures of the gang. There was one of him and Kenny at Bebe's party last year. One of the four of us at Stark's Pond when we were 9. One of him and Butters. And… one of me and him? I don't really remember that picture but I was looking very annoyed at something, probably him, and he was smirking. Why would he keep a picture of me and him? That almost made me give up on my revenge. Almost… I didn't come all this way to give up now. And it looks like he's finally waking up.

He's kind of out of it… which is understandable since the blow was really hard. His eyes finally clear up enough and he looks at me. It takes him just a moment to notice he's tied up and that we are both naked. He looks scared out of his mind and I feel a twitch in my cock.

I guess I should explain what's going on to him. But first let's see what he says. I tear the duct tape from his mouth and instantly regret it.

"YOU FUCKING JEW! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO ME? UNTIE ME THIS INSTANT OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" I can't let that one slide. He has to learn who's calling the shots in here. I slap him hard across the face and he shuts up immediately.

"Be quiet Eric. I'll explain everything." I get my face real close to his, almost touching our lips. He blushes a little. How cute.

"You see Eric, you've been a very naughty boy. All your life you made others miserable, including that queer Butters who happens to be your butt buddy right now. Well I for one am sick and tired of your bullshit. And that is why I'm here… to teach you a lesson." I see he's going to say something but I shut him up with the duct tape I tore off earlier. I give him a quick peck to his lips through the duct tape and get some distance between us.

"Now Eric… this will hurt… a lot. But it's nothing like the pain you made me feel. So keep in mind that I could be doing much worse to you. "As I say this I position myself between his legs. I can't believe what I'm about to do and I almost moan out of expectation.

Oh my… he's crying… he is actually crying. This is too good to be true. This bastard is crying like a baby. I really have to hold back my laughter at this. It's time to make him cry a little more.

I enter him without warning, completely… he's screaming so hard I can hear him through the duct tape. And that just makes me harder. He's so tight I almost cum right there but I hold back. I don't give it more than 4 seconds before I'm pulling back and entering him again and again. The tears he's shedding make me all the more excited. It's not long before I release inside of him.

That was awesome. I never thought it would be this good to fuck Cartman. But I'm not done yet. I grab my pocket knife while I'm still inside him and start to make a few cuts through his chest. He's still chubby but not obese like he was when we were kids. I don't know why but I think he's gorgeous.

After a few more cuts I notice he passed out. What a pussy. It's not fun to do anything while he's asleep… besides I think I already did enough for one night. I dress myself and leave him there. As I'm climbing down the stairs of his house I pick up the phone and call the cops. I tell them I just raped someone and hang up. They will track the phone call in no time so I get out of there as fast as I can.

I know for a fact Cartman won't tell the cops I raped him. Hell, he probably would never go to the cops in the first place thanks to his pride. I'm sure by tomorrow everyone will know what happened to him… this is a small town after all and news travel fast. He will wish to be dead when he finds out everyone knows what happened to him. I broke him, I know that and I couldn't be happier.

The next day as I'm walking up the school entrance I can already hear the whispers of the other students. Everyone is talking about how the Nazi kid was raped last night. I feel bad I can't gloat about this to anyone… I feel so good about myself right now. And my mood only improves when I see Butters crying like the little girl he is while being held by Kenny. Again I have to hold back my laugher.

I soon start to think of last night. It was the best night of my life and I get hard again thinking about it. Looks like I'll have to go to the bathroom again.

After I relieved myself I go back to class just as Mr. Garrison is making the official announcement that Eric is in the hospital. I lower my head on my table to hide the grin that spreads in my face.

Life's never been better.

* * *

A/N: Okay, if you've read through all that I thank you and I would be glad to read what you think of it. Also if I think I could make another part that will be through Cartman's POV, through the whole ordeal… Kyle's coming out to Stan and forward. I will do it if there is interest from the readers.

As to why I made Kyle a rapist in this… well… I've read basically all Kyman fics here and I saw a lot of those where Cartman raped Kyle… So I though it would be fun to see a reversed situation.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review^^


	2. Cartman

A/N: Ok, so after such a long wait I've finally did this second part. I hope there's still people interested in this, and I also hope they like this chapter, I'm really afraid this will ruin the whole thing for them, but no guts no glory right? Enjoy.

#############################################################################

I fucking hate that Jew. Call me obsessed or whatever, it's not like I care.

My whole life Kahl was a thorn in my side. He represents everything I hate. I simply can't stand his attitude, his manners and his stupid red hair. Everything about him makes me angry.

I never really understood why I felt such hatred for him, but I welcomed the emotion gladly.

Pretty much everyone in this town found me stupid, annoying or both. The only ones who stood by my side were my mother and that annoying faggot Butters. He was the definition of fairy princess, so delicate and girly, it actually made me sick sometimes, but since he was my only ally I had to stand by his side even if it sucked.

But who cares about stupid Butters right? The whole point of this monologue is Kahl, that fucking Jersey asshole.

Since before I can remember I've been planning ways to humiliate him and make him angry. Calling him names was effortless and always satisfying, but what really made my day were my schemes to disgrace him. My plans are always the best, though they almost never work like I want them too, not my fault really if people suck and are too stupid to do as I want them to.

That brings me to one of the most successful schemes I ever planned, exposing the Daywalker and his faggotry to the whole school. I seemed to be the only one to suspect him, and I seriouslah don't know why. It seemed pretty obvious he was a fag and in love with the hippie the way they spent every waking moment together.

I was following him for a couple of days, trying to find something humiliating about him, I was dedicating a lot of time to watching that asshole and it was starting to annoy me that he didn't do anything that I could properly use. Sure I caught him jerking off a couple of times but he didn't use any porn, therefore I couldn't take a picture of him using gay porn to get off so it was all useless.

But then I hit the jackpot. I was once again following the Jew and the hippie (they always seemed to be together, day in and day out, I was surprised I hadn't caught them fucking yet) but this day was different. For some reason instead of going to the Jew's house, they went to Stan's. His house was slightly more difficult to watch and get a good view of them talking but I managed. They were in Stan's room and luckily the window was open so I could hear everything. I turned on my tape recorder…

And finally, finally I knew for sure. The Jew was a princess.

#############################################################################

The next step was obvious. Simply blackmail a guy and replace him in the morning announcements of the day. Once there, tell the whole school how much of a fairy Kahl was and use the tape recorder to back up my words.

There was only one flaw in my plan. I wouldn't be able to see Kahl's defeated face when he heard me in the speakers. But that was necessary however, for I had to be the one to tell the whole school, to make sure the Jew knew who ruined his life.

I also predicted he would kick my ass. But it was worth it. Actually, every time he beat the shit out of me I felt a deep satisfaction, not at the pain of course, but because I knew it was me who drove him over the edge, the goody Jew who never broke the rules. To see him so pissed, so out of it with anger, it made me happy in ways nothing else did.

Kahl got beat up a couple of times before his boyfriend decided to step in, after that no one dared kick his faggy ass. A shame tough it couldn't be helped, at least he was still made fun of and that had to do.

That was definitely my masterpiece, but unfortunately any other schemes I came up with were pathetic in comparison. I was very pissed off and had to get used to just making fun of him. I still felt the dire need to see him shamed yet again but all my great ideas were crap.

Two years after that the perfect opportunity presented itself to me.

I was minding my own business, watching TV when the Jew knocked on my door…

_I opened the door thinking who the hell dared to come annoy me in the middle of my favorite show._

_"Hey Cartman, I have to talk to you." Of all the people that could have come to my doorstep, the Jew was the last one I'd expect._

_"And what in the hell would you have to talk to me about Daywalker?" This could prove useful, if that butthole went to the point quickly, I really wanted to go back to my TV._

_"Look asshole, I just have to talk to you, so stop being an idiot and let me in already." Damn that Jew rat, trying to steal my things no doubt. But I was curious as to what he wanted with me so I let him in, once inside I went straight to my couch, and grabbed my snack._

_"Fine Jew, you have 5 minutes to tell me what you want or I'm kicking your ass out." You have to be firm with his kind, otherwise they never leave._

_"Could you pay attention to me instead of the TV fatso?" Fucking Jew, this better be good. I'm in no mood for his bullshit._

_"Fine, spill it." _

_"You know I'm gay right?" What kind of gay question was that? How stupid is he?_

_"Of course I know you're a fairy Kahl, I've known since I first met you."_

_"Well, what you don't know… is that I… l-like you." What. The. Hell._

_"What the fuck are you talking about Jew? Are you trying to pull my leg here? Cause if you are it's not fucking funny you bastard." Just what kind of shit is he trying? Is this revenge for that day two years ago? Did it take him this long to come up with something?_

_"No Cartman, I'm serious. I've liked you for awhile now. I only managed the courage to tell you today." I couldn't help but laugh at that, did he expect me to believe that? Really? How fucking stupid does he think I am?_

_"HAHAHAHAHA…. Look Kahl I…. HAHAHAHA." _

_"SHUT YOUR MOUTH FATASS OR I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Damn it, I wasn't expecting that outburst… was he really serious about this? _

_"Sorry Kahl, but you have to see the irony in this. I never thought you'd have a boner for me, hell I though you liked Stan." Let's see what he has to say about that._

_"Of course not you idiot, Stan is my friend and nothing else." HA, as if I would believe that crap. This is getting boring, and since I can't screw him and go home I'll have to make him leave some other way._

_"Look Jew I've said it before, I don't care if you're a fag okay? But still I don't like you back. I'm not gay dude." Hopefully he'll get the hint and leave me the fuck alone. I'm already thinking of something I can do with this piece of intel he gave me._

_"Right. Thanks I guess, thank you for being honest with me. I should probably be going now. I guess I'll see you at school." _

_"Don't need to thank me Jew." No need to thank me indeed, you just gave me what I was expecting all these years. A plan worthy enough to surpass my masterpiece._

It took me some time but I had the way to finish him off for good. I had to make him jealous, make him feel betrayed. I told him I'm not gay, and that much was true. But the perfect way to make him angry was to find a boyfriend. That's right, a boyfriend. Then he would realize I was indeed gay (even though I'm really not) and feel so utterly stupid. To be rejected by me would be the most humiliating thing that could happen to him. Hopefully it would destroy him.

But I still had to find someone to be my boyfriend. And in that regard, the obvious choice was Butters. He had a crush on me since fourth grade and he would do anything for a chance to be my boyfriend.

As I expected, Butters was delighted for a chance to be with me. I didn't tell him the true purpose of this relationship of course, even if he normally agrees to every scheme I come up with, my intuition says he wouldn't back me up on this one.

It was truly disgusting, kissing him and holding him made me nauseous. And for some reason I can't figure out, every time we kissed I thought of Kyle. My guess is that I thought of him simply because he was the ultimate reason for me to kiss Butters, and I had to keep telling myself the result would be worth it.

The next day proved to be the greatest trial of my will. Walking to school holding Butters' hand was a sacrifice I almost couldn't bear, but I just had to remind myself it was all for Kyle's greater humiliation. The whispering was obvious as soon as we entered the building. I took the longest way to my locker so that more students would witness this, increasing the chance of someone telling the Jew.

Finally the time for Butters and I to go our separate ways came and Butters, like the fag he is, leaned in to kiss me on the lips. With a last, truly herculean effort, I kissed him back.

As soon as we parted ways, the Jew came and grabbed my arm, dragging me outside.

"What the hell Jew? Where are you taking me?" Inside I was in glee. My plan was working perfectly so far! Now all I had to do was rub salt in his wounds.

"What the fuck are you doing Cartman? You're not gay so why are you fucking holding hands and kissing goddamn Butters?" Thankfully I'm a great actor. So giving this situation the proper level of dramatics I avoided his eyes and said:

"Look Kyle it's… it's complicated alright? I didn't plan this. Butters was over at my house a couple of days ago and we were just playing some games and… well… next thing I know I'm kissing him and he's kissing me back. I don't know how that happened… honest… it just did." Lie after lie, the truth was that I went to Butters' house proposing the relationship, explaining I was simply confused and wanted to take things slow as we tried this dating thing. We just hugged much to Butters' disappointment, but I wanted to avoid doing that as much as I could.

"What about me asshole? Why the fuck would you pick Butters over me?" I had to hold back my laughter at that. This was much better than I had imagined.

"Kyle… I'm sorry. I told you I don't like you like that. Hell, I didn't know I liked Butters either but… kissing him just felt so right you know? It was such an amazing feeling and… well… now we are dating. I think I've found the person I was waiting all these years for." I could actually see the tears threatening to fall and as much as I would have liked to taste them I really hoped he didn't break yet. My plan was not yet complete, and if he cried, my façade would surely crumble.

"Cartman, please think about it. It's Butters dude! You hate his guts! He's dumb and emotionally retarded. You can't possibly like him!" Now that he offended my "boyfriend" it was time for me to show some level of aggression, but not too much because I have to pretend I'm a changed man, all thanks to wonderful Butters.

"Look, I don't care if it seems weird to everyone else. It feels right to me and that's what matters. I hope you can understand this Kyle. I'm sorry I was always such a jerk to you. I think I can finally move on y'know? Start over. Anyway we should go to class. See you later." And just like that I turned my back on him and went back to the school building; I couldn't even hide my grin.

#############################################################################

The next couple of days proved to be very disappointing. Kyle seemed unaffected by the displays of affection shared between Butters and me.

This was unacceptable. This plan couldn't fail in the end! It was perfect! Why must that fucking stupid Jew act so calm and collected? As if he didn't fucking care I was dating Butters?

For a moment, I doubted myself. Did this mean the Jew lied to me after all? Was it a lie that he liked me? That he wanted to go out with me?

For some reason I couldn't fathom this thought made me sad. It was all a fucking lie from that bastard! How dare he toy with me in this way? I can't believe I let myself be deceived by his treachery.

He would pay, he would pay dearly. I had to come up with something truly diabolical this time. No more being nice. I'm going to rub his ginger face in the dirt. When I'm through with him he'll be begging for mercy.

Just you wait Kyle, just you fucking wait.

#############################################################################

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't think of anything that would make Kyle truly suffer. I was getting impatient and tired of our game of cat and mouse, but I'd be damned if I would let him finish this on top.

After school and another ruined attempt, I decided it was high time I broke things off with Butters. If this would bring nothing for me there was no way I would endure it any longer.

I spent the day in the arcade, playing mindlessly and trying to come up with a plan, any plan. Sadly I didn't seem to be inspired and only managed to get more and more pissed off.

I couldn't bear anymore the noise and the lights of the arcade, so I went home for a meal. After dinner I would drop by Butters' house and inform him that we were through.

I parked my car, got out and started walking toward my front door when I heard something behind me. As I turned to see who it was I felt something hard hit my head.

Darkness followed…

#############################################################################

My consciousness was coming back little by little. I was feeling cold and uncomfortable. My hands wouldn't move and there was something heavy on top of me. I started to open my eyes, and what I saw was something out of my worst nightmares.

The Jew rat was there naked on top of me. I was also naked I realized. And he was fucking hard! What kind of demented thing was this bastard trying to pull? I tried screaming at him but I was gagged by something and could only let out weak pathetic sounds.

The fucker was smiling down at me, finding me in this submissive position pretty damn funny. I was less than amused.

Finally he decided to take off my gag.

"YOU FUCKING JEW! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO ME? UNTIE ME THIS INSTANT OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" I had to mean business. This was not ok. I wanted to be free and clothed right fucking now.

The little fairy slapped me; the act was so sudden that it shut me up completely. I couldn't think of anything to say after that, I was shocked.

"Be quiet Eric. I'll explain everything." He gets really close to me, almost kissing me. The nerve of that asshole!

"You see Eric; you've been a very naughty boy. All your life you made others miserable, including that queer Butters who happens to be your butt buddy right now. Well I for one am sick and tired of your bullshit. And that is why I'm here… to teach you a lesson." Before I could say anything he gagged me again. And for the first time in years I was truly scared. The only thing that could happen was something that terrified me. Why the hell was he naked and hard on top of me? I feared the answer deeply.

"Now Eric… this will hurt… a lot. But it's nothing like the pain you made me feel. So keep in mind that I could be doing much worse to you. "

I wish I could have died before he did what he did. Even passing out would be fine. Anything to take my mind away from that awful situation.

The pain was unlike anything I've faced before. The pain and humiliation was unbearable.

That animal was fucking me in the ass. I felt repulsed, hurt, ashamed, humiliated and aroused all at the same time. And I almost hated myself for being this weak, for allowing this to happen.

I don't know how long it took for that sweet, merciful darkness to engulf me again. But it was the greatest relief of my life.

I woke up later in a bed at Hell's Pass Hospital. For a brief, wonderful moment I was confused as to why I was there, and then those memories came rushing back. The pain, the shame.

My mother and Butters were both crying beside my bed, happy and sad at the same time. Happy I had woken up and sad because… well that was obvious.

As they cried and hugged me the only thing occupying my mind was hate. A seething, merciless hate toward the miserable faggot that did this to me.

You will pay Kyle, mark my words. You will pay…

#############################################################################

A/N: And that's that. This is truly the end of this story and I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm not sure I portray Cartman all that well so I'd be glad to hear any criticism possible in order to improve that.

I'm sorry about rehashing the dialogue from last chapter but I felt it was important to the plot to have a look inside Cartman's mind while it happened.

If you read through this then please leave a review? It's very important to me to listen to the reader's opinions!


End file.
